True feelings
by Kitetheblade
Summary: Fox and Wolf are shot down to a stranded planet and are forced to stand each other for survival. As time goes by they find out that they have more then just a rivalry going on.


* * *

ITS KITE AGAIN!! (fans pounce on me and start ripping off my clothes)

I have played star fox adventures... and must say I was disappointed. :-/ But I am trying to go after the other games now.

Anyways this is after Fox and Krystal get back together (if they do.)

But it's not between Fox and Krystal. Oh no its between Fox and Wolf.

* * *

**Summery:**Fox and Wolf are both shot down and stranded together on a forested planet with no ability to contact anyone. Feelings are admitted and truth comes out from both of them. YAOI! If you don't like then don't read this.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own star fox or Star wolf. All of it goes to Nintendo.

* * *

**Place: Great Fox**

Fox paced around in his room bored out of his mind, "Fox... calm down and come here please." Fox looked over at his lover Krystal and sighed, "I can't... I don't know whats wrong but... I feel like something is out of place right now. Like something is going to happen..." Krystal looked up at him and gave him a worried look, "Fox... please just calm down. Nothing is wrong." Fox stopped pacing and sat down next to her, "I know... I'm just worried."

**"Fox. We have a new mission come up to the bridge."**

Fox and Krystal got up and stared at each other, "Fox... everything will be ok." Krystal kissed Fox on the cheek and left the room leaving Fox to his own thoughts. 'Was everything ok? Did he have to worry about anything?' He shook his head and walked up to the bridge, "What's the mission guys?" Slippy looked at him and smiled, "It an easy one but were going to get paid a lot for it. Just a transport mission." Fox smiled, "Alright everyone get to your arwings and we finish this in no time." Slippy's voice pipped up again, "Fox... this is yours and Krystal's mission. We were told not to go." Fox sighed and nodded, "alright." Krystal and him raced away and started boarding there vehicles, "Fox... Don't be risky ok?" Fox laughed, "Krystal everything is all right ok." They started their vehicles, "All right everyone were going to do this by the book. Lets go." They shot out of the hangers and traveled to there destination.

* * *

**Place: Great Wolf**

Wolf sat lazily in the rec room watching Panther and Leon ague over who won a dart game, "I WON AND YOU KNOW IT!" "NO I WON YOU JUST WON'T LET YOUR PRIDE GO DOWN! MANGY CAT!" A struggle broke out and Wolf let the room with the intent to clear his mind. Something was wrong and he didn't know what it was. He walked to his room and laid down, "whats wrong with me... why do I have a sudden urge to scream?" He turned over and looked out his window see nothing but the vastness of space, "you probably need to get laid." He got up and looked in his doorway where Panther was standing, "We haven't really gone down to a planet in a while... want to stop by one?"

Wolf shook his head angrily, "No I just need sometime to clear my head now leave." Panther shrugged and started walking away but stopped and turned to him again, "you know.. I could always be a good pick me up. You and me have been with each other once before." Wolf gave him an angered grunt and Panther ran off. Wolf started thinking to himself, 'is he right? Is that the problem with me... NO!? I need something to fill me... I'm tired of doing this." Wolf looked out and saw Fox's arwings flyby. He jumped up and pressed his communication button, "Guys! Get to the hangers were going to get Star Fox now." They all ran to the hangers and looked at him with confused eyes, "lets just go and waste those idiots."

* * *

**Place: Space **

Fox was bored out of his mind and looked at the other arwing, Krystal was strumming her fingers on the armrest. Fox looked down in his seat and sighed, 'What is wrong with me?' Krystal's arwing started glowing and she shot off in another direction leaving Fox with more questions in his head. A message appeared on his transmitter, "Fox... I'm sorry but I haven't really been honest with you. I want to stay with Panther. Please forgive me." Fox felt like he wanted to scream but couldn't. He started feeling happy, like a huge load just got off of him. His mind started questioning him again, 'did you really like, or were you using her?' Fox frowned, "NO! I LOVED HER!"

'So why won't you cry?" Fox felt himself start to shake, "I...I don't know..." 'You didn't love her, you did use her. I know why, because you want to hide your true feelings to someone else.' Fox looked like he was going to yell but looked out and saw the wolfen coming close to them, "Oh great just what I need now Star Wolf." "Well well well Star Fox... looks like this is your final day to live." Panther grunted at them, "where is Krystal? Shouldn't she be with you?" Fox gave him a angry frown, "She should be with you, you jackass. I just got a transmission from her saying she wanted to go to you again." Panther sighed and looked at Wolf's ship, "I'm going to have to leave this battle." He turned around and shot off in the opposite direction making Leon and Wolf aggravated.

Fox only smiled and flew up to Wolf, "I don't need to deal with someone like you anymore. You can either leave for I can destroy you. Your choice." Wolf smiled, "Well then. When you can shoot me out of the sky then you can tell me what my choices are." Fox dived down with Wolf hard on his heels, 'Well this isn't very entertaining now is it." Fox flew down close to a planet and started turning the tables on Wolf, "Well lets see how you deal with this." Leon appeared out of no where and shot Fox's wings, "You don't expect to win this fight do you?" Wolf looked at him angrily, "Leon stay out of this." Leon shot at Fox's craft again and disabled all movement, "I don't take orders from you anymore." He pressed a switch and Wolf's wings exploded, "TRAITOR!"

Fox and Wolf's crafts started falling towards the planet with Leon laughing like a madman, "I may be a traitor, but now I'm a rich traitor."

Fox looked down at the approaching planet and began to switching all weapon systems to the backup boosters so he could stop from crashing to much. He looked up and saw Wolf's vehicle wasn't faring any better.

"100 meters til impact"

Wolf appeared on a small monitor, "Hey pup you still ok in there?" Fox grunted and gave him an angered look, "I don't really need to be criticised by you right now."

"50 meters til impact"

Fox saw the tops of trees and looked down at an eject button, "It's risky... I don't have a landing pad."

"25 meters til impact"

Fox grabbed the steering handle and stared pulling up, "Come on... don't fail me now." He pressed his foot on the gas petal and hopped that the impact wouldn't kill him."

"5...4...3...2...1"

Fox's arwing hit the ground and flip in the air, but landed on the bottom side. Fox opened his eyes and looked at himself, "I...I'm ALIVE!!" He smiled and opened the hood to get out. The lupine looked to the north and saw a pillar of smoke going up, "that's where Wolf crashed... maybe I should go and check on him." Fox started walking but soon Wolf appeared between 2 trees, "Well looks like you lived your crash." Fox drew his blaster and aimed it at the vulpine, "you... stay away from me." Wolf held up his hands in defence, "Hey hey hey... were not enemy's anymore. Ever since Leon shot me down." The lupine lowered his weapon and looked at him with suspicious eyes, "Wolf... whats wrong with you? Why are you trying to help me?"

The vulpine gave him a slight glare, "What do you think pup? We are stranded on a planet. Both of our crafts are destroyed, no one is here to help us... We are alone... on a deserted planet..." Fox saw Wolf break apart where he was and started crying, "I...I was just abandoned by... by my good teammate... I'm tired of being alone..." Fox walked over to him and picked him up, "I've been alone for the past few years... when Krystal left me for Panther... when my dad died... Wolf you think your the only one in this boat but your wrong. We are both stuck here, so get yourself together and lets find a good spot to get situated." Wolf nodded and started walking with him, "...pu...Fox... thanks..."

Fox nodded his head and kept walking with Wolf closely following behind. Day started to end and Fox and Wolf found a spot in the forest, "Do you think any of these plant's are edible?" Fox looked over at him and shrugged, "I don't know... I don't have any knowledge about this planet." Wolf looked over at some plant's that were growing near a tree, "Well then if you don't know I'll find out." He grabbed some of the plants and sniffed them thoughtfully before chewing on them, "mmm... it's better then the slop Leon made." Fox smiled and lifted another branch to his makeshift tent, "Hey Wolf... I could use some help here." Wolf walked over and lifted it up with ease, "Your not as strong as people think are you?" Fox grunted as they lifted the branch over the tent, "well I am strong... I'm just exhausted." Wolf frowned, "so relax a little, your safe. No one is nearby to attack us." Fox sighed and crawled under the tent, "Fine... but where are you going to sleep?" Wolf shrugged, "I guess I'll sleep under the stars tonight."

Fox looked at him with confused eyes, "Wolf the tent is big enough for you and me. You can sleep in here to." Wolf shook his head, "nah... I'm fine out here." Fox shrugged, "alright... but if you want to come in here you can anytime." Wolf grunted and laid down looking at the sky thinking about what he was going to do. 'You know... you are both stuck here... why don't you see if he likes you?' Wolf's eyes shot open and he gave and angry growl at himself, 'I don't like him... he is my rival... how could I like someone that I respect as an enemy...' The vulpine shifted his body and looked at the ground, 'GET OUT OF THIS DAMN PRIDE THING! YOUR ONLY SCARED THAT HE IS GOING TO REJECT YOU! ASK YOURSELF ARE YOU REALLY HAPPY THAT YOUR STUCK WITH HIM?' Wolf shot up, "NO I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY AT ALL!!" He covered his mouth and looked at the tent to see if he had woken Fox up. After a few moments he laid back down and stared at the tent Fox slept in, "...maybe... No... I can't do this to myself... or him."

The next morning Fox woke up with the smell of cooked meat near him. He looked out of his tent and saw Wolf cooking fish over an open fire, "morning pup... took you long enough to get up." Fox crawled over to the fire and frowned, "well it didn't help when you yelled in the middle of the night." Wolf eyes widened with surprise, "You heard that?" Fox nodded slowly, "what was it about exactly? What were you not happy about?" Wolf looked into the fire but said nothing. He looked dazed and angry. Fox crawled over to the vulpine and shook him a little, "Wolf... are you ok?" Wolf jumped out of his daze and looked at him, "ya... I'm.. I'm fine." He grabbed the two fish and passed one to the lupine, "here I got one for you, cus I know your useless in survival." Fox took itand gave him a angry glare, "I can do just fine without you thank you... it's just.. I don't want to be alone..." Fox realized what he said and looked at Wolf with sad eyes, "I...I'm sorry..."

Wolf stopped tearing at his fish and looked at him, "What are you sorry for? You don't need to say sorry for something I said." The lupine looked at him with a even worse look, "Wolf... I... never mind." Wolf looked at him with questioning eyes but discarded it and started eating the fish again. After a while they sat near the fire looking around, "...Hey pup... I'm going to get some water." Fox looked at him and nodded, "stop calling me pup. You know my name." Wolf smiled, "no it's fun to call you pup. I love the response I get from you." Fox got up in a huff, "Whatever I'm going to go get some food." Wolf got up to and smiled, "Fine you do that pup... I'll go get some water."

* * *

Fox stopped after a few miles of walking and sat down, "phew... I'm so tired... and I haven't even looked for anything to bring to eat." The lupines mind wandered and started thinking of Wolf, 'you know you like him... that's why you didn't really care when Krystal left. Just make amends with him... or do something about this before its to late.' Fox stood up and walked a few steps before falling to his knees gasping for air, "!...my...body... it...hurts!?" Fox started shaking and panting like he was on fire. He finally collapsed in a senseless heap still gasping for air.

* * *

Wolf walked to the river where he caught the fish and lapped the water up gratefully. After which he filled his and Fox's canteen up with the delicious beverage, "hope the pup is happy I got this for him. He probably doesn't know anything about survival." Wolf started walking back to camp and his thoughts caught up with him, 'so since he doesn't know what to do help him. You might get something in return.' Wolf felt a twinge in his fur, "what could he give me back in return?" The biggest question finally hit him, 'Do you like him wolf?' Wolf stopped and stared at the ground, "Do... do I like him..." Wolf's body started shaking and he looked up, "...I don't know..." He clutched his paws together and winced his eye, "I...do... I do like him... maybe this is what I needed to do to get away." He let go and started sprinting towards camp with the intent to tell Fox his big news.

After Wolf reached the camp he felt like something was wrong again. The vulpine shook his body and looked around a little, "Fox? You here?" Wolf felt his stomach turn when he didn't see the lupine anywhere, 'what the fuck is he doing?' Wolf started following the tracks that would lead to Fox. After a while Wolf found the unconscious Fox and began to panic, "FOX!! Oh no Fox get up please!" He lifted the limp lupine and started walking back towards camp, "you had better be really grateful pup." He smiled and gave a sigh of relief when he saw camp, "Wha...Where...? Wolf why are you...holding me?" Wolf looked at them and saw that he stopped moving and was hugging Fox close to him, "Well... I.I.I..was just carrying you t.t.t.to the camp..." Fox blushed and got away from him, "What happened to me? I was going to get food and then I passed out..." Fox gave him an evil glare, "What did you do to me?"

Wolf gave him a hurt look butit changed to anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Fox blew up with hatred to his enemy, "YOU HAD TO OF DONE SOMETHING TO ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE JUST PASSED OUT FOR NO REASON!" The vulpine grabbed him and pushed him against a tree, "FOX! I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING TO YOU... I don't... don't want to hurt you... Please... don't blame me for this." The lupine stared into his teary eye and sighed, "I'm sorry... I overreacted... I'm just so used to us being enemy's..." Wolf pulled him close and hugged him tight, "I...I don't want to be enemy's anymore... I just hate all this fighting." Fox didn't know what to do. His rival the one who had been fighting with ever since he andross, was hugging him and crying, "Wolf..." The vulpine drop him and ran off towards the tree with Fox shouting to him, "WOLF! WAIT DON'T RUN!!"

The vulpine ran until he trip and fell to the ground crying, 'what the fuck? you had him wolf... why didn't you get him? QUIT CRYING IKE AN IDIOT?' Wolf hit the ground with his fist, "STOP YELLING AT ME!" He crawled a few paces and saw he was next to a river. Wolf looked in it and saw his reflection of him, his single eye, light gray fur, and pointy ears. He hated them all, "he doesn't... like me... he still thinks i'm a rival..." He closed his eyes and wept into his legs not once being plauged by his mind once.

Fox ran after him and stopped when he fell to the ground. He watched as Wolf began crying openly and started talking to himself. Fox sat there until he heard, "He doesn't like me.. he still thinks i'm a rival.." Fox got up and walked to him and stood behind him. The vulpine looked back at the river and saw Fox's reflection, "what... what do you want?" Fox picked him up and looked at the older man's eyes, "you.. you really do care about me don't you?" Wolf nodded slowly but didn't look at him, "Wolf look at me and say it." Wolf looked up at him and gave a small smile, "i'll show you..." Fox gave a confused look but soon Wolf kissed him softly on the lips making him tense up but calmed down as he pushed a little harder making Wolf smile. They seperated andFox pushed for a second kiss but pushed to hard and they both fell into the river making Wolf laugh, "Well I didn't... think that you wanted to do this yet Fox." Fox gave an awkward blush, "Wolf... your an idiot."

They walked back down to their camp holding each other closely drinking in each others pleasure, "Fox... I'm sorry... that I've fought you... for all these years..." Fox just kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry about... I'm fine with everything now." The vulpine smiled thoughtfully, "I know... it's just that I fell like I owe you alot ever since what happened." The lupine blushed awkwardly as he twisted his mind into what he thought Wolf could have done to _repay _him, "I can think of 1 or 2 things..." Wolf went wide eyed as he explained what he wanted and smiled, "...well...only for you got it?" Fox blushed even more and nodded, "And I would only do those things for you to." Wolf stopped and Fox was pulled roughly onto his shoulders, "oh Mr. mccloud willyou do me the honor of sharing your tent with me?" Fox started laughing like a child, "Wolf put me down now... Come on I was already going to let you in the tent anyways."

Wolf stopped in their camp and let him down only to be pushed to the ground withFox on top of him, "well lets see how you like it when someone is forceful with you." Wolf merely turned him onto his back and laid on top of him, "Hmmm? Who is on top now huh?" Fox struggled but Wolf held him firmly in place, "Your not going to get out pup so just give in to it." The lupine blushed madly and continued to struggle trying to hid that he was getting hard, "Wolf... get off me... please..." Wolf felt it on his leg and gave an evil grin, "oh you just want to hide something from me don't you?" The vulpine got close to Fox's face and stared at him, "what me being on top of you turns you on?" He moved a hand down his body and grabbed his inner thigh making Fox yelp in surprise, "PLEASE WOLF!" Wolf shot his hand up to Fox's face and pulled him close for a kiss, but Fox didn't want it, "WOLF GET OFF NOW!" The vulpine stopped and got off him looking at him with wide eyes, "Whats wrong with you pup? You seemed up to it earlier." Fox just curled in a ball, "I don't want to right now... it's to fast." Wolf frowned but crawled up to him, "fine... but don't turn me on if you don't want to do it." He hugged him softly and nuzzled his neck, "Fox... your soft... I could lay on you all day."

The lupine blushed and leaned back into the vulpine's hug, "I know your the same what to me..." Wolf growled softly, "Fox... don't say anything... your voice is enough to turn me on." Fox wiggled around and smiled, "fine..." The vulpine let go of Fox and got up, "I'm going to bed..." Fox gave him a sad look and nodded, "you coming pup?" Fox looked up at Wolf who was offering his hand, "wolf... thanks..." Wolf smiled as he picked him up, "you think I would leave you out here like you left me." Fox's ears dropped, "well you told me... that you... wanted to... so I..." Wolf wheeled him around and kissed him softly before speaking, "its ok. I was just joking with you." Fox crawled in and laid on the ground staring at Wolf who had laid down next to him, "Wolf... what do you think will happen to us?" Wolf yawned and pulled Fox closer to him, "I don't know but at least I'm with you instead of my traitors friend Leon." Fox looked at where he was laying and blushed, "Wolf... I thought we already talked about this." Wolf opened his eye, "What are you talking about I just want to hold the only person I like when I sleep." Fox blushed then flipped on his other side so that he didn't have to face him, "s..sorry wolf... just a little scared..." "I know..." Wolf kissed the back of the lupine's head and began to drift to sleep.

Fox woke up and was once again filled with the pleasurable aroma of cooked meat. He crawled out of the tent and looked over to see Wolf chewing on some fish, "Morning sleeping beauty... sleep well?" Fox nodded and smiled at his new love, 'Love? We've only kissed...' Wolf looked at him and gave him a confused stare, "you going to eat or not?" Fox shook out of his dazed conversation and bit into his fish. He smiled thankfully at the sweet taste, "it's good.. how do you get them?" Wolf spit a bone into the fire they sat next to and smiled, "it's easy when you have claws, just grab into a stream and let them bleed." Fox coughed up a bit of the fish and frowned, "so not only am I eating blood... but I'm drinking bloody water?" Wolf shook his head, "no I went to another steam and got fresh water." The lupine sighed with relief that he wasn't drinking anything that might make him throw up. Wolf chuckled and bit into his fish again, "so you going to pass out again or what?" Fox gave him a hurt look, "what you think I can't survive alone? Well I was thinking of going with you but I don't know if I want to now."

Wolf got up and threw the bones of his fish away, "fine... suit yourself, but dinner is on you, and no skipping out cus you passed out." Fox glared at him as he left but stopped when he disappeared behind some tree. After he was done he got up and took his canteen to follow his old footsteps towards somewhere. Fox looked around and found some edible plants and leafs, "Hope he doesn't mind a salad for dinner..." Fox stood up holding the herbs and roots. The lupine noticed a stream and walked to it, "maybe I can get him a fish for dinner." He looked in the water and spotted a fish. Fox stopped at the edge and frowned, "...should I just jump in... or try to grab it..?" Fox smiled and started tuggingat his shirt, "well it is hot.." Fox slid his shirt off and started wading into the lake. He started chasing the fish until he trapped it on to the bank. The tired lupine waded back up and laid down panting, "W..wolf.. better be happy... I got...him that." Fox stood up and brushed the dirt off him and started walking towards camp with the fish and herbs in hand.

Wolf sat back on a tree stump and started humming a tune to himself. After a while he got up and started making a fire, "Fox you better get here or I'm going to make you pay for this later." He looked up and saw Fox coming with a fish and vegetables in his arms, "took you long enough pup." Fox gave him a smile and walked towards the fire, "I got you a fish for your dinner.. hope you like it." The vulpine gave him a smile, "I love fish. How did you know that's what I wanted." Fox smiled and started cooking their dinner, "you want some green's or not?" Wolf scowled at the words greens, "No I don't like those things..." Fox smiled again and turned back to the food, "Tell me when yo thik it's done. ok?" Wolf scooted over to the lupines side, "I think that its done... but I eat anything anyway." Fox felt himself lean towards his new found love, 'wait LOVE? No... I'm telling you it was just a kiss.' Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox's shoulders, "Fox... I..I... I'm happy that I told you about my feelings." Fox smiled but then frowned, "Wolf...agh...WOLF!?" The vulpine started nibbling on Fox's neck making him yelp.

Fox moaned as Wolf kept biting higher getting closer to Fox's mouth forgetting all about their dinner, "Fox... I want you... I want you to know... I love you..." "I know Wolf... I love you to..." Wolf pinned Fox to the ground and kissed him passionately making him moan, "Wolf... more please more.." Wolf smiled and started moving his hand under Fox's shirt tensing him up, "Wolf... I... I don't know..." Wolf kissed him and smiled, "It's ok Fox... I will stop when you want me to." Fox gave him a happy smile, "thank you... but keep going... I want it..." Wolf smiled, "Fox.. Thank you..." Wolf kissed Fox's neck tenderly making him moan louder. After a while the vulpine started taking Fox's shirt off, "Remember... I'll stop when you want me to..." The lupine stopped all talking by bringing him in for another kiss, "I don't care anymore... I want this Wolf..." Wolf moved his hands up Fox's body until Fox couldn't stand it, "stop stalling, you know what to do." Wolf smiled and started sliding off his pants, "Fox... I didn't know that you wanted to do this so bad..." Fox blushed softly, "Well... I want to know how much you love me." Wolf smiled as he felt Fox's groin against him, "I can tell your enjoying this." He slid off his own pants showing himself to Fox, "Your... your bigger them me..." Wolf blushed and pushed against the lupine, "yep.. and it's going to be hard to take it in."

Fox shuddered but smiled anyways, "of course it will... bu it's always hard the first time... Wolf... donthurt me to much please." Wolf slid down his body and lifted a leg, "I'll try not to...but like you said it is gonna hurt." Wolf began his penetration making Fox gasp out in pain. Wolf stopped going in and looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "Fox... I'm sorry..." The lupine adjusted himself and looked up at him "no you don't have to be... just keep going..." Wolf started sliding out and pushed back in making Fox gasp again. Wolf kept going listening to Fox's moans of pain go to joy, "Wolf... I can...I can feel myself...I'm gonna..." Wolf felt Fox come on him and smiled, "good... now I can come in you." His pushes became faster and more jerky. He let lose his seed inside him and stopped, "Fox...that was.. was great..." He got off of him and laid down next to him, "Wolf... I... I love you.." The vulpine smiled again, "I know I love you to..." They cuddled next to each other slowly drifting to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Fox woke up and saw that Wolf was still sleeping next to him. He smiled as he slowly rose trying not to wake hm up. After cleaning himself and getting the charred remains of the fish out from the fire he started traveling with the two canteens at hand to a nearby river, "hope he wakes up soon..." He stopped next to a close stream and filled the canteens up, "Well well well the famous Fox Mccloud still lives." Fox turned around and saw Leon pointing a blaster at him, "hmmm... I could waste you now, or I can poison you and watch you suffer." Fox shifted his eyes left and right to make sure he was able to escape from him, "How did you get here exactly Leon? This place is uninhabitable." Leon smirked, "its not hard to land on a planet that has open land everywhere... Now where is Wolf?" Fox felt a twinge in his fur, "he's dead... He died in the crash. Why are you after me exactly?" Leon smiled an evil smile, "because... whats the point of killing off my boss without killing off his rival?" Fox's eyes twinkled as he noticed Wolf sneaking up with a sharp rock in his hand, "Leon... why did you kill him?" Why would you kill your friend... boss... WHY?" Leon cackled, "I didn't want to be in his shadow any longer... I hated what he and Panther did... the fucking queer..." Wolf stabbed him in the throat so he couldn't say anything else, "No... you just didn't like it when I rejected you." Fox started trembling, "Wolf... we can leave now.. We are free.."

Wolf smiled and walked over to him, "ya... I hope you can say goodbye..." Fox looked at him with confused eyes and felt another twinge in his fur, "what are you talking about? Why would I say goodbye to you?" Wolf hugged him closely and felt himself close to tears, "I"m a wanted criminal Fox... if your seen with me... you'll get in trouble..." Fox kissed him tenderly, "no, I won't get in trouble. I can make it so that you won't be a wanted criminal to everyone." Wolf's tears stopped and he smiled, "...Fox... if you do... I promise I will never leave you if you do." Fox smiled, "I can think of somethings you can do to pay me back." Wolf blushed a little, "am I thinking what your thinking?" Fox wheeled him around and kissed him on the cheek, "oh ya.. but only from you." The vulpine stop and looked at the limp form of Leon, "I should see if he has the keys to his vehicle." Wolf moved over and started checking his body, "Here they are, lets go find it now." Fox started walking towards the direction that Leon came from, "well he probably landed over there." Wolf began to follow to follow him, "I hope your right."

After a few miles of walking they found it and Wolf hopped in, "good it still has a lot of gas, you coming in?" Fox climbed up and looked inside, "Can you drive with someone on your lap?" Wolf smiled and pulled him on his lap, "I've done it with Panther before." Fox gave him a tiny glare, "Panther? You've been with that lady's... man?" Wolf chuckled lightly, "he is bi sexual. I found out after we got to the base." Fox shrugged and pushed the button to close the hatch on top of them, "fine just get us out of here." Wolf pressed some buttons and started the ship, "hold on tight." Fox slid down and laid back on his chest, "all set." Wolf pressed on the gas petal and flew off the planet, "well looks like we are free." Fox smiled and kissed his cheek, "ya good thing... I was going to go insane if I had to stay there." Wolf set the auto pilot to the Great Wolf and wrapped his arms around Fox's shoulders, "oh you wouldn't go insane withme next to you." Fox wiggled around so he could get in a comfortable position for him and Wolf, "probably not... Then again I didn't know I was in love with my rival." Wolf smirked slightly, "Ya I know... a lot of things can happen when your stranded on a planet with one other person." He looked down at him and Fox did the same. Wolf moved his head down slowly and kissed him passionately making him moan for more, "Wolf... don't tease me... we can't do it here, it's to small." Wolf flipped the lupine down onto the seat and gave him an evil grin, "you think it's to small... but it's just the right size for me." Wolf moved his hands down Fox body until he reached his pants, "Now.. time for repayment."

Wolf shot them off immediately, "hmmm not as big as mine.. but it will have to do." Fox sat there with confused eyes and jumped when Wolf enveloped his inner thigh inside his mouth, "WOLF! Wha... What are you..." Wolf moved his hand up to Fox mouth and continued making the lupine moan. Wolf fangs brushed it making Fox jump with pleasure. The lupine started grunting trying to suppress his climax so that he didn't have to deal withrevenge, but the vulpine was making it hard for him withthe pleasure he was giving them. Fox couldn't stand it anymore and came inside the vulpine who didn't have a problem drinking it up, "Wolf... that.. that was amazing..." Wolf struggled back up and put Fox on top of him, "now you should be set for a while. I'll wake you up when we get to my ship." Fox cuddled closer to him and drifted to sleep smiling that he was with his love.

* * *

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER PEOPLE!

Well Later everyone O.O


End file.
